freakylogofandomcom-20200215-history
DNA Productions
Logo On a tropical background complete with a beach, and a sunset, we see the black, lowercase text "d n a productions" with "d n a" bigger and spaced and "productions" underneath, near the top of the screen, and two double helix coconut trees twisting behind a bush. A Chimpanzee jumps up from behind the trees with his back turned to us. Then, he turns around, revealing that he has a parietal eye, and waves at us, saying "Hi, I'm Paul!" Variants There are six variants of this logo. *Double Your Pleasure: Two Pauls appear and say "Hi, we're Paul!" *Bi-Lingual Paul: Paul is wearing a (barely visible) hat and a mustache, when he turns around, he says "¡Hola, soy Pablo!", which means "Hi, I'm Paul!" in Spanish. His mustache falls off at the end. *Backwards Masking Paul: The logo is played in reverse, making Paul sounding like he's saying "Oh, my eye!". The audio for this variant is actually from a different take. *Paul Blooper #1: Paul forgets his lines, and says "So what do you want me to say now?" *Paul Blooper #2: Paul forgets his lines again, and says "Hi, I'm.....line?" *Coffee Break Paul: Paul is missing. A man off-screen says softly, "Paul?" FX/SFX The spinning trees, and Paul jumping up and waving to us, all in gorgeous CGI animation for the time that still doesn't look out of place today. Music/Sounds A happy tropical xylophone sounder, most likely a stock piece. Tropical birds and insects can be heard in the background, but only on the original variant. Paul's voice is an innocent, high-pitched man's voice, provided by his namesake. Music/Sounds Trivia This logo's music is featured in the Macintosh game Ants Afire as seen in this video, as the finishing sound in ImgBurn and DVD Decryptor, as a tool in Kid Pix, and in the Sound Ideas Series 6000 sound effects library; in addition, the last part of the theme was used on a recent ad for Aldi in Australia (a video can be found here; the theme is heard about 3/4 of the way in). The music was also heard in the PlayStation game K9.5: The Howlywood Premiere, which can be heard here. Also heard in the Looney Tunes Tronics ad in 1995. Music/Sounds Variants There are French and Russian dubs of this logo. Availability Uncommon. This appeared on all episodes of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour. The double Paul appears on "The Junkman's Cometh". The coffee break Paul appears on "Men at Work". The reverse Paul appears on "Foul Bull"/"The Science Fair Affair". The Spanish Paul appears on "The Mighty Wheezers"/"Billion Dollar Boy". The blooper 1 Paul appears on "Attack of the Twonkies". The blooper 2 Paul appears on "My Big Fat Spy Wedding". Current TV prints plastered all of them with the normal version. The logo can be still seen on VHS, DVD and Amazon Video. The variants are all retained on Hulu prints of the show. Don't expect to see this logo on Santa vs. the Snowman 3D or The Ant Bully (the last film and project produced by the company before their closure), as the company was only credited in-name only for those two films. Scare Factor It depends on the logo. *Normal & Paul Blooper #2: Minimal . This logo has scared a few children, Paul's third eye Along With The 2 Helix Coconut Trees can startle some, but most people should be fine watching it. *Double Your Pleasure: Minimal to low, due to both of the 2 Pauls and the same reason above. *Bi-Lingual Paul: Minimal to low. Paul's mustache, along with his 3 eyes, might catch you off-guard. *Backwards Masking Paul: Low, due to Paul staring suddenly at the beginning, still with 3 eyes. *Paul Blooper #1: Low, bordering on medium for those seeing it the first time. Paul suddenly coming up and saying something different can be a little surprising, although it's intended to be funny. *Coffee Break Paul: None. This is a favorite for those who grown up with The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. The variants are also pretty funny. Watch it if you dare! dna productions bnd screen gems v of doom Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Super scary logos Category:Stupid logos Category:Funny Logos Category:Faces Category:Logos that are X1000 times scary Category:Weird Logos Category:Red Logos Category:Ominous Logos Category:Brown Logos Category:Yellow Logos Category:Purple Logos Category:1994 Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:Multicolored Logos Category:Strange Logos Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Third eye Logos Category:Cute logos Category:Cute Logos Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2005 Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Villains turned to the good side Category:Logos that scare the Red Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Purple Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Yellow Puffle Category:Logos that scare the Brown Puffle Category:Logos that not scare Tennis Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that scare Woody (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Golf Ball (BFDI) Category:Logos that not scare Suitcase (Inanimate Insanity II) Category:Logos that Rocky (BFDI) barfed on Category:Fancy Logos Category:BLOOP Category:Logos that scare the Toronto Raptors Category:Logos that scare the Cleveland Cavaliers Category:Logos that scare the Golden State Warriors Category:Logos that scare the Oklahoma City Thunder Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Green Logos Category:Logos that contain cats Category:Logos that scare Black Penguins that are users in Club Penguin Category:Logos that are either good! Category:Logos with monkeys Category:Logos that contain xylophones Category:Super-scary logos Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos that could not scare me Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Veryscray Category:Logos that scare Miss Michelle Category:Logos that eileen (doud family) think is cute Category:Logos that make Huckle Cat scream Category:Logos that scare Plum Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that scare Enzo Du Kirby Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:BND Category:Logos that scare BND Category:Logos that from BND Of Doom Category:Logos that from BND Category:Logos that scare Zub (Insanely Twisted Shadow Planet, Nickelodeon Shriekin' Weekend, "Scream Scenes" Game/Shorts & Vimeo and Youtube) Category:Logos that not scare Niz Chicoloco (Geo G.) Category:Logos barbie loves Category:USA Category:Comedy Category:Im a barbie girl,in a barbie world!!!!! Category:Logos that scare Filipinos Category:Logo with animals Category:Taken From An End Of A Jimmy Neutron Episode Category:Logos that make you Laugh Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Logos Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED? Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FOR COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY- Category:?? Category:OMG Peppa's so UGLY andd she died Category:DHX Category:X media Category:Netflix Category:Netflix! Category:Netflix!! Category:Netflix!!! Category:Netflix and chill Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Mr.Nezzer Category:Logos that scare Ms. Red from Peppermint Park Category:Logos that scare Kissasheep Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Logos That make babies cry Category:Logos that make Bubbles cry Category:Logos that make Buttercup cry Category:Logos that scare The Powerpuff Girls Category:Logos that make Bob Larry and Junior sad that they they cry for The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that scare The Princesses of Ponyville Category:Logos that Madame Blueberry cries at Category:Logos that make Sadness (Inside Out) Cry Category:Logos that make Dil Pickles cry Category:Logos that make Strawberry Shortcake Throw up Category:Logos that scare Bob Larry and Junior and make them cry Category:Articles with swearing catagories Category:D Category:N Category:A Category:Logos that scare The Simpsons Category:Taken from "The Simpsons" (Season 1-3) Category:Hi Category:I'm Category:Paul!! Category:Dddddddddddddd Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED?! Category:Shed Category:Taken From Veggietales Category:Logos that scare Leafy (BFDI) Category:Logos that make Les Piwis cry Category:Logos that make Soleil cry Category:Logos that make Gourmand cry Category:Logos that make Étoile cry Category:Logos that make Radar cry Category:Logos that make Ventouse cry Category:Logos that make Peinture cry Category:Logos that make Hatsune Miku cry Category:Logos that make Bliss cry Category:Logos that make Kasane Teto cry Category:Logos that make Kagamine Rin cry Category:Logos that make Akita Neru cry Category:Paul? Category:Taken from "Santa vs. The Snowman 3D" Category:Taken From "The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Cindy cry Category:Logos that make Libby cry Category:Logos that make Megpoid Gumi cry Category:Logos that make Megurine Luka cry Category:Logos that make Yowane Haku cry Category:Logos that make Kaai Yuki cry Category:Logos that make Rana cry Category:Logos that make Nekomura Iroha cry Category:Logos that make Galaco cry Category:Logos that make Lily cry Category:Logos that make SeeU cry Category:Logos that make Kanbayashi Yuko cry Category:Logos that make Fujiwara Misaki cry Category:Hi, I'm Paul! Category:Hi, I'm........Line??? Category:Hi, we're Paul! Category:¡Hola, soy Pablo! Category:Now what did you want me to say again? Category:Hi, I'm.....running in the water! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, forget it! Category:Hi, I'm.....Oh, I quit! Category:!luaP m'I ,iH Category:Black Logos Category:Orange Logos Category:Logos that contain monkeys Category:Taken From "Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius" Category:Logos that make Omega Flowey Scream a lot. Category:Logos that scare Mother Beast Lusamine Logos That Scare Henry The Octopus Category:Logos that make family guy cry Category:Logos that make Peter Griffin Fall Down the Stairs Category:Logos that make skullgirls box art unsecure Category:Logos that make bones laugh Category:Logos that make mario roms Category:Logos that weed Category:Logos that scare Cailou Category:Hey! Je m'appelle Paul! Category:Logos that make Joy (Inside Out) laugh Category:Logos that make- OH COME ON YOU WANT ME TO DO THIS INNUENDO? Category:Noooooooooooooo! Category:Logos that makes Kasane Teto crying Category:Logos that makes Akita Neru crying Category:Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! Category:Taken from Category:Logos that make Cookie cry Category:Logos that make Peaches cry Category:Crapless Category:Logos with Monkeys Category:Logos that make Blossom cry Category:Logos that make the Z-Squad cry Category:Logos that make Chaney cry Category:Logos that make Haemi cry Category:Logos that make Jeanie cry Category:Logos that make The Zoots cry Category:Logos with parodies that contains gore Category:Succity succ Category:Succ Category:Suck my dic Category:Logos that scare Aang Katara and Sokka and make them cry for dear life and Prince Zuko has to do the Heimlich manever on Sokka because he choked on Robbie Rotten's dick and suck his pussy and Sokka's head blows up and Zuko roars like the Hulk Category:Logos that makes Larry the Cucumber throw a huge temper tantrum Category:Logos that makes Bob the Tomato throw a huge temper tanturm Category:Logos with Cats Category:Logos with cats Category:Logos That Make Popplio Cry Category:Logos that could not scare LoukaMario Category:Logos that make Tsukishima Kirari cry Category:It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep Category:Logos that makes Kagamine Rin crying Category:This is dumb. Category:Honestly. Category:CALALALALALALLALA Category:CALALALALALALALLALALALALLALLALALALALALALALAL Category:CALALALALLALALALALALALALALALALALLALALA Category:CALALALALALLALALALALLA Category:CALALALALA Category:QWERTYUIOPASDFGHJKLZXCVBNM Category:QWERTYUIOP Category:ASDFGHJKL Category:ZXCVBNM Category:AWESRDTFGBHJKHGFIJHUGYFYUIOHYGTFYUYGTIOJHUGFJHGF Category:Taken from "Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss" Category:Logos that make Yukino Noel cry Category:Logos that make Hanasaki Kobeni cry Category:Logos that make Eva Wei cry Category:Logos that would wake up Bob the Tomato Category:Logos that would wake up Larry the Cucumber Category:Logos that would wake up Junior Asparagus Category:Taken from "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour" Category:Logos that make Taiga cry Category:Cussing Category:Swearing Logos Category:What the fuck Category:What the fuck is this Category:Logos that make Kotobuki Ran cry Category:Logos that make Yamazaki Miyu cry Category:Logos that make Hoshino Aya cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Pinkie Pie cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Rainbow Dash cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 StarSong cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Scootaloo cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Sweetie Belle cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Cheerilee cry Category:Logos that make G3.5 Toola-Roola cry Category:Come on, Toola. Take a chill pill. Category:Come on, Scooter Sprite. Take a chill pill. Category:Adult Swim Category:Logos that make Rinko Kougyoku cry Category:Logos That scare Jimmy Neutron Category:Logos with Animals Category:Logos that are scary it makes you run away, shit on elmo and elmo gets happy he makes an episode of elmos world about poop Category:Logos that make SF-A2 Miki cry Category:Logos that make MEIKO cry Category:Logos that scare the wiggles Category:Logos that make Momone Momo cry Category:Logos that make Defoko cry Category:Logos that smashed Bob the Tomato and make them bleed Category:Logos that smashed Larry the Cucumber and make them bleed Category:Logos that scare me so much Category:Logos that scare me Category:Logos that could not scare Tristan Category:Logos that make Bob and Larry cry Category:There's too many categories! AVALANCHE! Category:SO MANY CATEGORIES Category:Logos that contain sheds Category:WHAT DID I TELL YOU FROM COMING IN MY SHED? Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you say "Holy crud with purple!!...?!..?!" Category:"Useless" means you, fuckasstitsuckcockfaceasssuck. Category:FATSCFAS Category:Useless means you f***************************k. Category:PLAAAG Category:LOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOSLOGOD Category:WATCH IF YOU DARE! Category:(Or not) Category:Logos that make the GoAnimate Caillou throw up at Boris Category:! Category:DNA Category:PRODUCTIONS Category:EVERYBODY DANCE NOW!!!!!!! Category:Eraser Eraser! Category:HIT! Category:Ruby! Category:Logos that make you turn the color grey into the colour gray. Category:DUNNN DUNNN DUNNN, DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUNN DUNNNNNN DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNN Category:Rip Offs Category:Hong KOng Category:Stop spamming categories Category:Logos that makes Spongebob Get Ready For A Work At The Krusty Krab Category:Logos that makes Sheen Drive His Car Faster Category:I am a fan of Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping Letters, and Spoiled Climbers. Category:TADA! Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA Category:The screen and kills you!!!!!! AHHHH! SO SCARED! I'm never watchi BE again! Category:Get a snack and then go to bed. And then the next morning your sister has another part Roy inside the bathroom, so you play in there's for a little bit, And then play Spoiled Climbers forever!!!!! Then you die and get sent to heck Category:Logos that make you play Buried Treasure, Real Smoothie, Leaping letters, (AKA CONEY ISLAND), and SPOILED CLIMBERS!!!!!!!!!!! Category:W H A T ? Category:SPoiled Climbers Category:DAHK Category:Fat teacher and fat student Category:DAHKDAHKDAHKDAHKDAHKDHAKDHAK Category:DAHK is the same thing as DIC. Category:WINDOWS XP Category:Logos that scare "The Grinch" Category:WHAT IS THIS! Category:Fat teachers and fat students Category:DAHKDAHKDAHK Category:Dahk Category:8/'dodos,smsoslslak shsjsk Category:LOL Surprise dolls obby Category:LOL Surprise, what will you unbox? A secret message, a sticker too. Open the blind bag, you've got a bottle, and some shoes, an outfit too. There's an accessory, and a doll. Cry, spit, or tinkle, color change too. LOL Surprise is the place to be, Category:Where LOL dolls live happily! Category:Osososo Category:Logos that scare Baby Einstein Category:DA CREEPY CATERPILLAR IS GONNA KILL YA!! Category:AY LLIK ANNOG SI RALLIPRETAC YPEERC AD Category:I don''nod I Category:Hoos fud Category:Kill me Category:SVA EME Category:Moron!.!.!.!.!.!.!.!.! Category:DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DNACE NOW. HTI THE STREAMERS AND THE Category:DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN DUN KOKO DUN DUN DUN EVERYBODY DANCE NOW, HIT THE STREAMERS AND THE LIGHTS.....! Category:The snow glows white on the mountain tonight Category:Not a handprint to be se Category:A queen of all the planets Category:And I've been good, since I've been Category:No time to waste no time to lose, Category:I wanna see the people choose, Category:Logos that contain Bongo From My Big Big Friend Category:Logos that don't scare Sheen Category:Unscary Logos Category:Scary logos that debuted in 2001 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2002 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2003 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2004 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2005 Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2006 Category:Scary Logos that dissolved in 2006 Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Logos that scare all the Baby Show Characters Category:Logos that scare all the Toy Story characters Category:"Useless" means you, fuckasstitsuckcockfaceasssuck.! Category:Logos that kills goopy la grande and die Category:Logos that makes minions screams Category:Logos that don't scare Buttercup Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that Makes Jeffy Turn Invisible Category:Logos that scare Gundham Tanaka Category:Logos that make Bender Taunt Category:Logos that scare Retsuko Category:Logos that scare Microsoft Sam Category:Logos that scare Lincoln Loud Category:Males Category:Dao Ming Si Category:Logos that make Ressort cry Category:Logos that make the Cures cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Chibi Moon cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mercury cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Mars cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Jupiter cry Category:Logos that make Sailor Venus cry Category:Logos that make Cutie Honey cry Category:Nominees for Scariest Logo of the 2000's Category:Taken From "Nanna and Lil' Puss Puss" Category:Taken From "Jingaroo" Category:Logos that make me cry Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that used to scare MovingBridge2008 Category:Logos so scary that Wubbox blows up Category:Logos that scare Shieldy (BOTO) Category:Wutdafuk Category:OGOS THAT Category:One of the saddest logos ever Category:F4 Category:America's Funniest Home Videos Category:Cats Category:Monkeys